Lightsong's story
by lillypool1234
Summary: O.C. story featuring BM/WW and GL/HG and other couples :) My first non one shot. Story probably won't update a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Introducing my O.C. Lightsong. Ok I could do better. I need help! She likes cats and can charm with her voice making you do what she says. She is 21 and has brown hair and green eyes. Leave Name suggestions in the comments or reviews. Oh Yeah! She kinda likes Flash . . . Don't judge!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Lightsong looked around the watch tower in awe. She was a new member and this was her first sight of the tower. She hid behind her bags so she wasn't noticed. What made it worse was Wonder Women was her guide, whom was her role model. She showed Lightsong her room, the Cafeteria, Conference room, bathrooms,ect.

Lightsong nodded her head and listened intently on what she said. She was new to her powers and tried not to sing. Her room had a sound proof option so she could sing without charming anyone. When the tour was over Lightsong/ Anna Moss ran into her room put the sound proof on and sang while unpacking.

She unpacked her X-box and every thing else that the fire didn't destroy, She was going to live in the watch tower because her house burned down. She carefully pulled out her shape shifting cat Lilly out of the bag. She had smuggled the cat on when she turned into a stuffed animal. Lilly turned back into a cat and checked her new home out.

She started singing Once Upon a December from Anastasia, when her door buzzer went off. She sighed and answered the door. A girl her age stood at the door and Lightsong smiled.

"Hi! She said to the girl. The girl replied, " Hi I am Blazefire. Just, wanted to say hi." "Lightsong want explore?" She said shaking her hand. "Sure!" The two girls set off exploring.

They went to see the theater, cafeteria (Lightsong ate everything in sight), then a corridor they found. It was both their ideas they ran down the corridor to see what was there. They heard whispers of some people and quietly they sneaked down.

"SHE IS NOT KEEPING THE CAT!" Someone yelled. "That's Batman," Blazefire said in awe and fear. "What cat? Who?" Lightsong turned white recognizing Wonder Woman's voice. "That girl Lightsong! She brought an animal onto my watchtower!" "Who?" She heard a different voice say. " That's Flash." Blazefire said dreamily. Lightsong rolled her eyes she had heard of "THE FLASH" before. "Her." Batman said and Blazefire and Lightsong ran like HECK!

Blazefire and Lightsong camped in Lightsong's bathroom and Light told Lilly to turn into a stuffed animal again. Light and Blaze (I got tired of writing their names out) sat shivering in the bathroom telling each other how much in trouble they are and different instances of what will happen to them. Then after 20 minuets there was a nock on the door.

Light was about to smile. Batman had searched her room for Lilly and had no luck but now he was picking up the stuffed animal Lilly and he was going to rip it! She leaped for stuffed Lilly , "No need to destroy my propriety!" she said in her high nervous voice. Batman turned and said, "So it's a shape changer." He turned and got up with stuffed Lilly with a smirk on his face. This made Light furious she did get mad easily and she leaped for Lilly, grabbed her, and ran off.

Blaze sat in the bathroom praying no one would see her when Batman came in and asked her where she went. She said she didn't know and he let her go.

Light ran as fast as she could and stuffed Lilly turned into a Cheetah. Light rode on her back as they tried to find an exit, 'it's not like we're going to be here much longer anyway.' Light thought. They hit a dead end a turned to see Superman she stopped then looked at Lilly. Lilly charged and he moved. They ran and into Jo'nn they tried the other way Green Lantern and the other way Wonder Women. Light could see the exit. "Sorry for this but you can't take Lilly!" Light said. She sang telling them to get out of her way. They moved and she sang to them not to follow her. She ran knowing it would stop working in 30 minuets. Then came the Flash he was too fast! The idiot actually plugged his ears so the song didn't work. She didn't give up she turned and ran (unknowingly) into Flash.

"THE HECK!?" She yelled. He pulled her off Lilly's back and restrained her. "That was easy!" He said and he unplugged his ears. Light rolled her eyes and sang him so he fell asleep. She smirked and found the escape pods with Lilly. She sang Sail as she fell to earth, Odessa,NY to be exact. She waved goodbye and thought,'there goes my new job and home.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111

Darkstar looked sadly at her short dark blue hair. It was long and red but then the scientists got her. She was running from them now she was one of the few that had escaped that place. She was almost to a town called Odessa the place it had started. She heard a "BAM" and she turned. A girl stepped out with long brown hair and sharp green eyes.

She looked at Darkstar and said," Hey Lizzy." "Hey Anna, by the way the name's now Darkstar." "That's depressing, they call me Lightsong." " That's you. What did you do now." She said looking at the escape pod and pointed mockingly disappointed. 'Well...' "There she is!" One of the scientists yelled and they both started running. "Just like old times!" Darkstar joked. "Yeah! So,how's life?" Lilly changed into a griffin and they hopped on her back. "Good, didn't know Lilly could do that!" "She ca change into any animal she has seen once. Apparently she has seen a griffin!"

Suddenly Darkstar crumpled up and fell off the back of Lilly. Lilly dove down to catch Darkstar. "Oh, forgot to tell you about the side effects of my powers." Darkstar said with a sad smile. "Powers. Side effects?! What?!" Light yelled confused. Then as she looked up Superman was looking around. Light screamed for Superman despite earlier because Darkstar was one of her few true friends.

Superman flew towards them and Light screamed as she felt an arm go around her neck. She and Darkstar were pulled into a copter and it went into stealth mode. It flew off leaving Lilly flying around to try and find it.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222

How did I do? Yeah I know It's short. Oh and there will be BM/WW and GL/HG moments during this story. Remember review and share.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll try to make this one longer. I had inspiration! Ok so Lightsong already knows Flash. They were friends as kids. Is that okay? I am kinda satisfied with her name but I am still open to suggestions. This is my first big story. Well read on!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Lightsong awoke to find herself in a busy lab and she unfortunately knew where she was. 'Oh no not the warehouse lab.' She thought furiously. ' Then she thought ,'How the heck did super an follow me? It hadn't been 30 minuets then. Then she dismissed that for another day.  
She looked at her restraints. "More powerful then last time I see." She said looking looking up at the approaching figure. The figure threw her a sickening smile. "Ah so glad you noticed,DEAR." He said spitting the word out like an insult.  
All Light's hatred and pain bubbled up and threatened to boil over at this monster of a man. The boyish man laughed and said,"Oh no no I am not a monster you my dear experiment are!" Picking up her chin and looking at her. "You've done well with yourself." He stated, let go of her chin,and as if disgusted wiped his hands on a towel. Light snorted and spit out venomously, "Better then I was with you!" And he looked away. "Oh you would be what, 21 now? About a year sense you got out." He said as Light's fury grew at the thing in front of her and she shook at the restraints. "Oh we can't have you do that!" Striking her cheek. She didn't react except for spitting in his face. He hit her in the face harder and several times. Despite the pain, she gritted her teeth and looked up at him defiant. He hit her in the head knocking her out. He smirked and said," You are no longer merchandise I can hurt you." He sauntered off getting specimen DZ1258 to care for her.


	3. Ending story :( sorry

Sorry my friends but I have lost motivation for my story. Check my profile for stories of Anna and Wally when they were younger. If you like doctor who check my other stories. See you there!


End file.
